


The Temple of Sanjeria *Recently edited*

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beating, Bondage, Caning, Collar, Collars, Dehumanization, Derogatory Language, Drug Induced Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Torture, NiRi - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Omega Verse, Priest Abuse, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Religion, Selling slick, Sexism, Statutory Rape, Step-siblings, Superiority Complex, Temple, Virginity Kink, binding, childhood grooming, consent not given, dubcon, even population ratio between genders, face fucking, funels, heat - Freeform, i guess?, lei - Freeform, omegas have no rights, pervy priest, sanjeria, selling, shaming, sleep rape, society norms, teenage omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are too delicate to truly be able to control themselves especially their own bodies which is why it is up to Betas and Alphas. When an Omega who has not been mated is having difficulty in heat, they are brought to the temple to have them cared for by celibate Omegas and Betas. </p><p>However, not all play by the rules, or at least one Beta priest does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Light Introduction into Sanjeria's View on Omega health and Safty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking interest in this story!
> 
> *Please please please please read tags*

In Sanjeria omegas are regarded as delicate, priceless, but most of all well adjusted. By the age of three, training starts in small ways. To adjust the Omega towards perfection rather than expecting perfection immediately at breeding age. In this way, the delicate Omegas are already on the road to perfection with less stress and less forced ‘training’.  
Instead, their actions will be habitual and tranquil. Eager to please and understanding that the more perfect the more cherished in life they shall be. But perfection will not be unachievable, oh no. Omegas are not made for such stress as the standards of the Beta and Alpha of the population. Which is why Omegas couldn’t be expected to have active jobs in the society, their roles were set and bars concise. To other kingdoms it may seem inhumane to train omegas at such young ages, but unlike the others, they did not expect the best out of omegas but never giving them the tools early enough to use. Besides, Sanjeria’s omegas were never touched early on, but informed of what was expected of them when bred.

When they were in heats, unmated, numbing and cooling water were to be gentle placed with towels as well as sleeping agents to help them get used to heat. As they grew older, they would learn how to cope without such tools until finally they're were mated in full blown heat with their alphas or sometimes betas. Now and then, though, a family would fear their omegas heat was too violent, too unmanageable, and afraid it would bring too much stress upon the omega. When this would happen, they would bring the omega to their local Temple.

The temple was made up of unmated omegas and celibate betas who looked after the omegas, all of them. Ima was a fifteen-year-old Omega, a year before he would start a five-year mating ritual with an alpha, but he was a little behind in his training. Perfection took time, but of course Omegas could not control their bodies which was why Betas and Alphas had to take care of the delicate beings. So this little flaw could be overlooked, and some more caring Alphas would gladly accept the little flaw when it came to the bedroom.  
After all, how could Omegas ever be perfect?

Too delicate, flawed, and helpless.  
   
Society has to make a place for them, and let them believe they are needed, cherished, and can achieve perfection.  
   
What silly, delicate little things they are


	2. Ima

Recor looked down at Ima. The Omega had been brought in well within heat, the family didn’t bring the boy in before his heat was a sense of pride. Most families learned how to care for their omega themselves and then the omega learned to show restraint even within heat. Although, they would always be given a type of medication to help keep the heat down. The Omega's first experience with a full heat would be with their mate to add to the initial imprinting onto their new mate . The sensation would only rival the first heat in the omega's early teen years, but if the family stayed vigilant a first heat could be easily caught and quelled.

Much like Ima would be with his family, he was laid on a soft mat, wrists tied together and then the hand cocooned in purple silk. A sturdy rope would then be fastened over the silk in a noose type of style and connected to a stand. This allowed for several positions as well as the omega not hurting themselves or those around them. Once mated, it was not uncommon for omegas to be kept like this as a type of punishment or the rope would be extended to allow them to roam the room day to day.

Some Alphas prefer heats done this way for the first couple of years, to acclimate the omega to them as well as help the transition process that the five years of courting did not touch on.

The second part, much like one would do at home, would be cloth dipped in herbs that numbed as well as cooled the Omega to help the intensity of the heat. Although the keening and whining didn’t sound like it helped much, the herb mixture supposedly had a nice lulling effect. To help the Omega sleep or at least be less aware of themselves trapped in heat. After all, sleep deprivation did not bode well on the stronger sex, the more delicate could not withstand it.

Recor’s gray eyes noted the drying of the skin and cloth, perhaps in thirty minutes or so the temple’s Omegas would come to place fresh herbal mixture. The sun had not yet to rise but threatened to as the morning stars still shone. Calmly, he walked towards the Omega on the floor, who was whining pitifully, rousing into a state of semi-awareness. Ima’s darker skin still held a flush of heat on his cheeks and throughout his body. Recor’s tanned hands contrasted greatly as he moved along the bends of the boy’s sides. Smirking at the keening sound he received. Tutting softly Recor flipped the male over, Ima even tried to assume a presenting position. Those beautiful thighs spread and hole exposed.

As a beta, Recor knew heat did not affect him on an animalistic level, but as a man, he knew it aroused him. The Beta priest alone were allowed a simple tool, it was something like a plug that the omega would be able to squeeze on during a heat. In Recor’s position, he noticed it only agitated the omegas rather than pacify them. However, it was enjoyable to see their greed holes clenching desperately around the plug. Their holes told a story to the Alphas, once mated they would take on a more bruised coloring permanently. Too rough of fingering and especially a fucking would discolor the area thus why the Omega’s hands would be bound in the way they were.

Recor found a much more fun way to help the poor Omegas he watched over. He shifted his robes before lightly tracing the outer hole. Adoring the mewl and buck of the boy’s hips in eagerness. As much as they sugar coated things for the little whores, that is all they truly were. If it were not illegal, he knew Alphas would induce the heats of Omegas regardless of how painful and violent they would be. Even if doing so could cause barrenness, and thus the execution or might as well be of the then useless Omega, Alphas would do so.

Because this is when they were most useful, withering, needy, whores who would love more than anything to be fucked. Sadly, the forced heats were made illegal and Sanjeria was seen a merciful place for Omegas. How else would they do trade with the squeamish Iselies Kingdom, who foolishly believed that Omegas were more than burdens. Where Omegas worked in small jobs and were even allowed to own their own little homes to support themselves if or once they became barren.

 

What stupid fools.

 

With that thought, he slid into the Omega’s hole and instantly was taken by the sensation. Although he couldn’t move, Recor hardly minded although the little slut was getting a little  noisy lately. Grunting as the walls squeezed around him, Ima moved his hips desperately, but unable to do much with Recor backed away from him. Never close enough to leave his scent all over the boy. He wasn’t brave enough to do that just yet but kneeling and watching as the Omega mewled and strained against the stake trying his hardest to fuck back onto the priest's cock.

Grey eyes taking in the way the slender back curved, with the herbal medicine wearing off the omega was more so awake, feeling the heat that entrapped his delicate mind and body. Ima’s pitiful little cock, beautifully pierced, as was to be done to Omegas, was just barely brushing the edge of the pallet. After a few moments of allowing this willful behavior, Recor brought his hand down on the soft ass cheek harshly, he had a mind to fuck the other roughly. Punish his naughtiness by bruising that little hole and sullying him from being mated in the five-year ritual.

 

Heat or no, Omegas were known to be severely punished for seeking pleasure from their clitoris or cock. They were for the Alpha or Beta to do with as they pleased, whether is be amputated, but normally left to be played and teased. Beautifully pierced for viewing pleasure as well as used a source of punishment for naughty Omegas. Recor ripped his cock out of the eager hole and kicked the Omega back over onto his back. Those seafoam eyes unfocused and unseeing but began to move out of his haze. Recor would not be fazed, a bad Omega would not be given a reprieve and his generosity. Eyes raking over the flushed body, noting how much the heat had taken the other over. Yet the body would feel weighted from the herbs, senses muffled other than the eternal burning under the skin.

 

Straddling the boy’s chest, he grabbed the other’s hair and felt a shiver go up his spine hearing the confused whimper. Those unseeing eyes widening, Recor reveled in the fact the other knew his punishment was coming. In reality, the priest was aware the boy probably knew nothing, barely aware of his own consciousness, but all in the same he loved giving out punishments. Thrusting his cock into the warm mouth, he moaned feeling the throat constrict around his cock. Both muffling the noises as well as bring pleasure as he mercilessly thrust into the awakening boy. This hole showed no evidence. The tears leaking from those tightly shut eyes were common for heat and best of all, when he came the beta made sure his cock was down the other’s throat. Forcing the Omega boy to swallow the evidence, moving off of the other once he was finished, he tucked himself into his robes and assumed a kneeling position left of the door.

Right on cue, a group of Omega maidens arrived with buckets of herbal water. But instantly noticed the Beta as the entered, quickly kneeling and remained silent.  Just as they should, although they were celibate they knew their place as tributes from royal families to the Temple. They withstood heat to the fullest with the bare minimum of the plug and being tied as well as took care of child birthing and helping the priest attend to the Omegan heats.

“This Omega is to be caned, I came to check on his state and the disobedient boy was attempting to rut against the pallet,” that was the only thing he said. The oldest of the maidens stood with long dark hair streaked with silver, eyes starlight as well. It brought great stress to be unmated and forced through heat after heat, the maidens normally lived to only be thirty.

The older Omega shifted from his bowing position and retrieved a cane from the shelf before bowing at the left of Ima’s pallet. Ima had gained consciousness, his eyes seeing and mouth attempting to speak. Recor knew for several reasons why it must be difficult with a smirk tugging at his lips. Those eyes wide with fear seeing the kneeled Omega with a cane to his left.

“Wha-what have I done?” the distressed boy whimpered. Large hot tears rolling down his cheeks. It was crippling for an omega to be punished, it meant they were disobedient- imperfect and unworthy. Recor loved seeing the dirty boy’s expression as soft sobs escaped his bruised lips, all while his body quacking with the burning  of heat making his cries all the more desperate and mixed with need.

“I found you rutting against your mat like a whore, Ima. I am disappointed with you,” This was one of his favorite parts, watching as the dark skinned boy shrank inside of himself. Those sea-foam eyes looking horrified and what was more delicious he rolled himself over. Presenting himself in a submissive pose, oh this was just perfect. His delicate back trembling as he tried to quiet his sobs all while that naughty little hole still dribbling juices and even dirtier cock was hard.

“Are you a whore Ima? Should we throw all of the training away, all of the preparation? Do you not want a mate? Instead to take your own pleasure and used over and over again for profit down at the tavern? Nothing more than a filthy whore of the other Kingdoms people to use and then leave. Never to be allowed to have your children?” Oh, the last one had the Omega withering agony. The maiden Omegas were even distressed, silently weeping. The words hurt more than the cane, and truly he was being too harsh.

His own voice feigned pain and weariness, picking up the cane he looked at the stout thin wood. “Do you wish to receive punishment? All will know your sin when they see the welts and bleeding through your clothing?” He questioned, gently threading his hands through the curly hair. Loving just how much the other sobbed unable to hide his face or muffle his sounds.

“Y-yes punish me, I don’t want my babies taken away,” the boy sounded so fragile, such on the edge of breaking. This is why Betas and Alphas had to care for them, mere words sent them to the brink of breaking. It was even better, to have the other beg for punishment. “I don’t want them taken away either, Ima. So you mustn’t be such a naughty Omega,” the priest stated, raising his hand back and suddenly bringing it across the other’s face.

“That is for not addressing your Superior, I only do this because I can help you now Ima. If you do such things during your courting, who will ever love you? How can you expect an Alpha or Beta to mate such a disobedient, dirty Omega?” those scared eyes made him want to fuck the other with the cane rather than mark up the pretty Omega’s skin.

“I am going to start now,” Recor stated, drawing towards the end of the pallet. The screams filled the morning, and still the boy was hard and withering in the throws of heat.

Omegas were such a filthy creatures, but that is why the Temple helped the families deal with them.


	3. Sanjeria Is A Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is common for trusted Beta family members to watch over Omegas in heat, in this case it is Lei who is watching over his Step-Sibling, Niri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> This chapter had been a long time coming even though it is so damn short. Lei originally was supposed to be a lot more of an asshole as well as a lot more to this story. However, he kept me from writing until I gave in to his way. Thank you so much for reading and I hope for more to come! (A lot sooner next time)

Lei stared at the keening Omega on the ground in front of him. The said Omega was his step-sibling, Niri, who had begun his second heat an hour ago. Their parents were two Alphas, and thus not allowed anywhere near Niri during these times by Sanjerian Law. So that left Lei or the Temple to watch over the household omega. For Niri’s first heat they had sent him to the temple. However, Lei had caught the eye of the Temple as a possible priest, a great honor here in Sanjeria so much so that this was 'great' practice according to his father's mate. Especially considering the Temple stood as the dual force against the ruling Alpha family. A check if you will, Beta to keep Alpha rule in check. Lei still found that weird, just like he found it weird that no one went hungry or homeless in Sanjeria. Many of the seaside homes were crowded together or stacked on top of each other like Lei’s, but no building was left to ruin or to run down. No, that was a waste and Sanjeria did not seem to believe in such things.

Not even their Omegas were ‘wasted’ the unwanted were given stay in the Whore house tavern by the shipyard, but even those Omegas did not feel the near brunt of what they would outside of Sanjeria. Where Lei was from, they were seen as items. To mate one was a simple claim to keep others away, and one Omega hardly lasted someone long thanks to neglect or a new one catching their eye. Then again, Betas were made the bottom level gender because of the lack of Omegas being seen as ‘human’. The best they could do was maybe become a Merchant if they were not simply shot because they looked at an Alpha the wrong way. Now, there was still very much rich and poor in Sanjeria. The rich could afford more spacious homes, and there was a lively market twenty-four/ seven and eager to sell to foreigners and locals alike.

Money. Lei understood money, and even though touching a virgin Omega outside of being their mate was illegal- slick could never be traced back as ‘virgin’. But that never meant it did not have a particular smell that differentiated from the rest, it just meant no one could prove a law was broken.

So Lei sat cross-legged, staring the shivering Omega- waiting for the other to become unaware and heat taking over his senses. Although Niri unnerved him, an omega allowed to read, allowed to speak freely (though very politely) to an Alpha unprompted, he did not hate him. ‘Dirtying’ the omega would probably break Niri to pieces because everything came with a price in Sanjeria. For Omegas to be cherished as they were, Sanjeria set them out to reach for ‘perfection’. To be a wonderful Omega, to be deserving, to be loved- they had to be perfect. Maybe Sanjerians did not all see it that way, but after living in Sanjeria as an outsider- the setup was rather intriguing to Lei. The Beta noted when the soft sobbing stopped, the Omega going slightly slack.

Slick was running down the plump thighs of the Omega, from the puffy red hole that was bared to Lei. Natural desire coursed through Lei’s body, but not that mind blowing shit he heard about. Sure Niri’s smell made him hard, and he could appreciate how his wrists were bound to the short post in front of the Omega. Back curved and face laid on the ground, ass raised, and pretty freshly pierced cock hanging between the male’s thighs. The other’s cinnamon colored hair was braided back into a french braid- he had been told to tie Niri like this. To keep the other from masturbating in any way- supposedly.

Yes, the other’s glazed yellow eyes got him hard. It was supposed to, an Omega was supposed to affect him, and yet he was able to clinically move closer. He had not covered the other in the numbing oils as instructed- this dazed state was ‘bad’ for the Omegas to go into. They were supposed to be aware of themselves, training themselves to withstand their heat even with the help of the cooling, numbing oils. However, Niri made much more slick this way.

Lei drew out a tiny wooden funnel, tickling the back of Niri’s thighs with the edge of it to check for reactions. The last thing he needed was for Niri to remember any of this because any of it could get Lei sent out of Sanjeria. A soft mewl came from the male- the Omega’s hips swayed needily. That red puffy hole lewdly clenching at the small amount of contact and it made Lei smirk. The spout of the funnel was about as thick as his ring finger, and easily was swallowed by Niri’s greedy hole. The greedy hole acted as if it wanted to take the wider part of the funnel that now dribbled the thick slick into a jar. One small jar of virgin Omega slick would be about the same price as rent when he brought it down to the shipyard to sell to the foreign sailors, and Niri produced nearly four jars worth just from Lei tapping the funnel now and then within half of an hour. When it looked like the other was starting to taper, he would lightly trace the back of the plump thighs, or run his fingers across the small trembling cock. He wouldn’t lie to say it wasn’t amusing to tug at the funnel and feel the hole clench and cling to the short staff. The entire house would smell like Omegan heat even after it ended so he worried little about the wafts that would possibly come off of the jars from their hiding spots.

After the week long heat, Lei had a stockpile of jars, but not being a completely cruel bastard he only did this for about an hour per day after that first day. And like a good Beta, he made sure the Omega had plenty of liquids, stayed secure, and watched over him. After Niri’s heat ended, a physician and one of the head priest of the Temple came and checked over his body to make sure he had no complications. Of course, he also checked for any darkened bruising around the Omega’s hole while Lei sat in at the table. Before the Alphas came back to the house, Lei sat at the table drinking some rooibos tea while waiting until Niri joined him after the examination. The other looked like he was coming off illness, a little green and drinking his tea with shaky hands.

“Do I need to call the physician back? He said it was normal if you needed some tonics after heat,” Lei asked calmly, watching as the yellow-eyed Omega cling to the small glass a bit harder.

“No,”

Lei felt a bit of a knot in his stomach and thoughts of Niri having been awake for some of that time came to mind. However, as those yellow eyes met his, he noted the redness around the other’s cheeks.

“You know it is normal here, right? For a Beta sibling to take care off an Omega during their heat. You are not a burden,” he stated a heavy sigh that was a little forced as he fished for his answer. Maybe the Omega was just being shy, and there wasn’t anything for him to worry about. His mind had wondered and when he looked back at the other, he was slightly startled by Niri's wide grin. Lei’s own mouth forming into a hard line.

“What?” the Beta demanded, his voice managing to hold off an edge to his voice.

“You’ve never called me your sibling,” Niri said, that same wide grin spreading across his stupid Omega face. It was completely unomegan, full of untapered emotion that they were trained not to show.

“Finish your tea,” Lei muttered standing up, that nagging feeling of guilt maybe? He ruffled the other’s hair as he passed the male, but noticed the stiffness still in the Omega from the touch. Something else nagged at him inside of his gut that he couldn’t place. A soft purr came from under his hand, the pressure of the Omega leaning into his palm after the stiffness faded. Niri did this all the time to their parents, and Lei let it happen.

What had made Niri act so fucking weird earlier because he seemed like his normal, weird self again? He pushed guilt of selling the other’s slick away, it didn’t hurt anything and the little funnel obviously did not damage. Besides, the money that would be brought in would be amazing. But he would make more money this way than ever when joining the Temple- at least for now. Niri was nowhere close to mating age and would need a Beta in the family to help through the heats. But if he would not feel guilt at selling the Omega’s slick- what was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> *Critiques and Comments are loved*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> ~Critiques, Comments, Kudos, and Ideas are always welcomed~


End file.
